nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bird Brain
|show = T.U.F.F. Puppy |image = Bird Brain-0.png |imagesize = 210px |voice = Rob Paulsen |first = Snapnapped (intro, non-speaking cameo) Mom-A-Geddon (first speaking role) |last = Puff Puppy |fullname = |species = Blue-bottomed booby |alias = Lame Brain, Birdypoo |personality = |alignment = |occupation = Evil Genius |home = Evil Lair Hill, Petropolis, CA 91502 |family = Lulu (Aunt) |pets = |friends = Chameleon (sometimes), Verminious Snaptrap (sometimes) |minions = Zippy |enemies = Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Keswick, The Chief, Chameleon (sometimes), Verminious Snaptrap (sometimes) |quote = "Face my blue-bottomed fury!" "Hope you two like birdseed!" "Put a sock in it, Zippy, and light this cannon!" "I think we've formed a real bond." "CURSE YOU, WHIMSICALLY THEMED AIRPLANE RESTARAUNT!"}}Bird Brain is an evil criminal genius and mad scientist. He's a blue-bottomed booby who can't fly, so he uses gliders, cannons, and other flying contraptions he built, and has problems finding decent henchman to help him. He does have a little hummingbird ally named Zippy, who is completely oblivious to the fact that he can't fly and constantly tells him that he can fly if he believes. Biography Unlike the other villains of the show, Bird Brain seems to be quite intelligent and capable of his job, but he still ends up being constantly foiled by T.U.F.F. agents. One problem Bird Brain often faces is that he lacks sidekicks, except for his scatter-brained hummingbird companion, Zippy. He also seems to be constantly making references to his blue bottom. Description He is colored mostly blue, with some red feathers, and wears a purple colored tuxedo jacket and a black bow tie with a white oxford shirt underneath. He also wears a monocle over his eye. Despite being a bird, Bird Brain is a species of bird that is unable to fly (which Zippy is oblivious to), and therefore, he has no visible wings. He is 23, yet he appears old or middle-aged. It's possible that he has a mild aging disorder as he did say in Thunder Dog that he prematurely molts. It's also possible that he's Jewish, having mentioned in A Doomed Christmas that he hasn't even had his "bird mitzvah" yet. Background Bird Brain was introduced in the episode "Mom-A-Geddon", although he had a prior non-speaking cameo in "Snapnapped". In Mom-A-Geddon, his plan to create a bracelet which would blow up every toilet in Petropolis was foiled by Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell, so he attempted to get the bracelet back by sneaking into T.U.F.F. Headquarters. After he was foiled numerous times due to the T.U.F.F. agents being disguised for the sake of fooling Dudley's mother, Bird Brain finally figured out he really was in T.U.F.F. HQ, and quickly kidnapped Dudley's mother who was holding his bracelet. Dudley was able to stop Bird Brain and rescued his mother from him while Bird Brain plummeted back to the ground, unable to fly. Bird Brain was also present at the Doomie Awards in the episode "The Doomies", where he made constant egg-puns while attempting to blow up Petropolis with his egg-sploding egg. He was stopped and arrested once again by T.U.F.F. agents. Bird Brain once again played a major role in "Thunder Dog", where a thunder cannon he made caused Dudley problems. Because Dudley was afraid of thunder, the sound of the cannon frightened Dudley and foiled T.U.F.F.'s attempts to stop Bird Brain from stealing the materials he needed for creating his latest scheme, a mountain estate called Rancho Boobamunga. In this episode, Bird Brain also had two other henchmen, an Owl and a Bat. The owl would instinctively only respond with "Who?" while the bat could not see and responded only with "Where?", causing Bird Brain more frustration when Zippy also chimed in "Why?". In "Booby Trap", Bird Brain find out that he is the only blue-bottomed booby in existence. With that, he was certified as an endangered species, allowing him, Zippy and his henchmen to commit as many crimes as they wanted. The Eco Beaver would assure everyone of this and taser anyone who would try to harm him. His endangerment made Kitty and Dudley unable to harm him in any way and got them sent to jail, where Snaptrap revealed to them Bird Brain's top secret plan to hatch a giant monster bird to wreak havoc on Petropolis that he found on the internet. When the monster bird hatched, Bird Brain was no longer the only blue-bottomed booby in existence, as his monster was one as well, therefore canceling out his endangerment. His monster wasn't able to fly just like him, and his scheme was thwarted and he was sent to jail, where he was last seen being tasered by Bucky the Eco Beaver for stealing Snaptrap's pudding. In "Hush Puppy", it is revealed and shown that Bird Brain had hair and lost it as a child due to stress. It was also implied in this same episode that he was a student of Blue Bottom Elementary. External links * Category:Characters Category:T.U.F.F. Puppy characters Category:Villains Category:Birds Category:Animals Category:Evil Geniuses Category:Geniuses Category:Males Category:Anthromorphic characters Category:Characters voiced by Rob Paulsen Category:Scientists